This invention relates generally to one-way valves, and, more particularly to a flexible, resilient anti-contamination baffle which finds its greatest utility as an integral component of spacecraft package for deployment in space.
The deployment of space-related components generally require that the components be contained in a uniquely designed package for transporting into space. In many instances it is necessary to cut holes or openings in the cover or exterior of such packages in order to allow protuberances formed on the component to pass therethrough for future deployment of the component in space. Unfortunately, such holes or openings subject the interior of the package and therefore the components contained therein to contamination. This contamination can arise during ground storage, or during storage within the cargo compartment of, for example, a space shuttle in the course of prelonged spacecraft operation, the ascent phase, or the transfer orbit phase. The contamination with which the present invention concerns itself is contamination due primarily to molecular movement from one region to another.
Presently known devices which may be in the form of, for example, one-way valves, which are capable of inhibiting contamination generally lack the required mechanical flexibility necessary when utilized in conjunction with protruding components in spacecraft packages. Other devices which meet the mechanical flexibility requirement, generally fail to satisfy the contamination inhibition requirements.
Therefore, it is of extreme importance, particularly in the area of preventing contamination in space-related applications to provide an anti-contamination baffle which is capable of overcoming the contamination problems associated with space-related packages and components and yet provide effective one-way valve capability. This baffle must also allow for the rapid venting of gases in a preferred direction as well as inhibiting the flow of gaseous contaminants between two regions at low, but similar pressures. In addition, this baffle must have the further advantage of such flexibility to allow it to be used as an integral component of spacecraft protective package without causing damage to spacecraft components protruding therefrom.